Faint
by Sunset Shadows
Summary: ONE SHOT Repost. Songfic to Faint. MWPP era. James gives up on giving up on Lily. Fluffy at the end. I'm angry at the QuickEdit. ARGH! You'll see why if you read, even just the first three lines.


_**I am what I want you to want**_

_**What I want you to feel**_

* * *

James Potter sighed. _Five years, and she still hasn't fallen. You don't have a chance_, he reasoned with himself.

* * *

_**But it's like no matter what I do I can't convince you**_

**_To just believe this is real s__o_**__

* * *

You should just give up. Find someone else.

* * *

_**I let go**_

_**Watching you**_

_**Turn your back like you always do**_

* * *

Lily sat and stared at James' door, then down at her Transfiguration essay--or, more specifically, at the wet spot on her Transfiguration essay.

* * *

_**Face away and pretend that I'm not**_

_**But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got**_

* * *

James sighed again, angrily wiping away a tear. _I am _not_ an insensitive, bigheaded bastard. I do _not _think I'm everything just because I'm pureblooded. _

_Face it, James, she's unattainable..._

* * *

**_I am_**

**_A little bit insecure_**

**_A little unconfident_**

_

* * *

_

Maybe you really aren't all you think you are, though...I'll have to have Sirius or--no. I'll have Remus tell me. 

* * *

___**Cause you don't understand I do what I can**_

_**But sometimes I don't make sense**_

* * *

"Remus? Can I ask you something?"  
  
Remus looked up from the chess game as Peter made his move. "Yeah, James. What's up?"  
  
"Am I... Am I really as bigheaded and conceited as Lily thinks I am?"  
  
Remus was quiet for a moment, then shook his head. "I think you're not truly as conceited as she thinks you are, but you act that way around her, so that's all she sees of you."  
  
James pondered this, then grinned. "Thanks, Moony."

"Anytime." Remus looked back down at the chessboard and smirked. "Bad move, Pete, old boy. Checkmate," he said, moving his rook four squares forward.

* * *

**_I am what you never want to say_**

**__**

**_But I've never had a doubt_**

* * *

"Potter, damn it, stay out of my hair!"  
  
"I'm not trying to bother you, I just want to help!" James threw his hands up and left the Head Room, slamming the door to his bedroom angrily.

_I love her..._

* * *

_**It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you**_

_****_

_**For once just to hear me out so**_

* * *

"Can you not just _listen_ to me for once in your life, Evans? Damn it, I _love_ you, and if you'd just let me _say_ it and get to really _know_ me, maybe you'd have realized that by now!"  
  
For the second time in two days, Lily watched James' door slam, but this time with an unexplainable tightness in her chest.

* * *

**_I can't feel_**

**__**

**_The way I did before_**

**_Don't turn your back on me_**

* * *

James glared at Lily as he left the Head Room, not speaking to her, barely acknowledging her presence. She looked away, staring down at her papers that still litter the desk.

* * *

_**I won't be ignored**_

* * *

"Just listen to me for once, Evans."  
  
"If you love me, call me Lily." Lily turned and swept away, leaving James speechless.

_Duh!_

* * *

_**No**_

_****_

_**Hear me out now**_

_**You're gonna listen to me like it or not**_

_**Right now**_

* * *

"Lily."  
  
"Potter."  
  
"My name's James."

* * *

**_Hear me out now _**

**_You're gonna listen to me like it or not_**

**_Right now_**

* * *

"Did your friends just lock us in a broom closet?"

"Got it in one."

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to you."  
  
"Then talk."  
  
"I've given up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've given up talking to you. I just wanted to let you know. No more conceited, bigheaded, asshole Potter. No more requests for Hogsmeade dates. No more--" James snorted, "no more declarations of love. I'm done."  
  
"James..."  
  
James shrugged. "Falling in love with you was the stupidest and easiest thing I've ever done. Falling out was harder."  
  
"James, look at me a moment."  
  
James turned to her, his eyes icy. Swallowing her hesitation, she moved forward and pressed her lips to his. Pulling away after a few seconds of no response, she looked away and blushed. "Would... would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"  
  
James stood in stunned silence. _If only I'd known it would be this easy before--just tell her I don't love her... God, what'll happen if I accept?_ he thought with a touch of irony. "Only," he said softly, "only if you come to that ball with me."

* * *

**Fluffy and angsty in the same story... Jeez, I'm weird.**

****

**Disclaimer: I owneth not Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, anyone else in this fic, and Linkin Park. cries If nothing else, just give me Siri and Remmie...  
  
JKR: Okay. Gives me Siri and Remmie  
  
Yay! SNOG NOW!!!  
  
Sirius and Remus sweatdrop, then snog passionately  
  
Aww... Cuteness!!! Siri and Remmie, sititin' in a tree, Kei Ai Ess--**

**Sirius: Shut up.  
  
Hey, you weren't even in this fic. You can't tell me what to do. Nyahh.  
  
(Author's note: JKR didn't REALLY give me Siri and Remmie. That was just wishful thinking. )**


End file.
